


Suggestions

by gendersoup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fingerfucking, In Public, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Restraints, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strength, a sword i guess, pleasure - Freeform, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendersoup/pseuds/gendersoup
Summary: This is a space for me to write out ideas which I may eventually turn into longer works. Some of them are great some are bad. Some are nice and wholesome and some have a lot of power imbalance and pain/humiliation. If someone can enjoy them then that's great, and if you want to steal them go ahead! It's not edited so they are not perfect, just whatever words I could cobble together to help express something.Just a lesbian trying to make up for the lack of porn on here by making some that goes for all fandoms
Kudos: 24





	Suggestions

Facedown, wrists and ankles cuffed with pink bonds, thighs nudged apart  
Thumb on your tongue to open your mouth for their strap  
Handcuffed and bent over a table, your toes barely touching the ground, they spank your ass and play with your cunt while you squirm and kick your legs, or pushed against a wall, their blade at your neck and their thigh pressing between your legs  
You naked and them clothed, kneeling in front of them, hands behind your back and legs spread, they press roughly against your cunt with their shoe  
You on your knees with your face to the ground, gag or three fingers in your mouth and something thick or vibrating in your ass. Dripping wet everywhere, messy face and slick thighs. They drag their finger through the wet of your cunt, fucking into you with two fingers, and tweak the plug in your ass and laugh at your muffled cries  
Sitting on their lap, rubbing off on the tip of their strap, or letting them put their hand up your skirt and play with you  
Wrapping their hand around your throat or raking it into your hair and grabbing it by the roots, making you look at them, seeing your eyes flutter and your cheeks color  
Riding their thigh, the material of your clothing bunching and dragging against your cunt  
Sitting on their strap, hands on their shoulders for support so they can fuck up into you, their mouth on the place where your neck meets your shoulder, biting hard

You on your knees in front of them, dressed in something pretty and soft and angelic, something that shows them everything, their hands in your hair guiding your mouth on their strap, you rubbing off on your hand or a pillow on the floor, dripping wet and pink  
Them on top of you fucking you dumb, pressing your knees into your chest, you clutching at their back. They don’t stop when you come, pinning your wrists and holding you still while you writhe from oversensitivity  


Being caught, pinned down and stuffed with a cock so big you stop fighting them, your arousal taking over, letting them prop your legs on their shoulders and open you up, feeling so fucking full and they’re not even all the way in yet  
Tied up in front of them and made to describe every dirty fantasy and dream you have, they watch you blush in shame and your exposed cunt drip at the thought of your words

You’re late, and they punish you by bending you over and spanking your ass, then sliding their strap into your wet cunt  
Pinning your wrists behind your back and shoving you against the wall hard, blade against your neck, calling you a dumb fucking slut, desperate for someone who’s gonna hurt you, letting them wrap their big hand around your throat and choke you until you gasp for air, pin your hips and fuck you rough while you scream, painfully stretched around their cock

Sitting on their lap in a room full of people. They're fully clothed and you're wearing a tiny set, one shift away from being fully exposed. The stretchy strings bite into your skin, making little valleys. You're sitting on one of their thighs, their arm protectively around your waist. You listen to them talk, not paying attention to the words, just letting their voice wash over you. You subconsciously shift a bit, enjoying the friction of the fabric of their pants, but their hand stilling your hip reminds you that everyone would be able to see your cunt leaking wet through your panties. They whisper to you, telling you how they'll get you on your knees later, how they'll hold your hair while you eat them out, how they'll sink their hands into your hips and fuck you slow and deep. Even though they pretend they want to keep you decent, you know they love showing you off, and you love knowing that everyone's looking, but they're the only one who can touch you, fuck you, own you.

You tell them everything you want them to do to you and they comply. You ask them to pin you down on your stomach and fuck you prone. their thick strap feels so good slipping between your legs, pressing just the spot that you want it, you feel full and sated and safe with them on top of you. they bury their hands in your hair and pull your head back, kissing and biting your neck.

you facedown and completely naked, them on their knees straddling your thighs. their weight pins you down in a comforting way. they're at least pretending to give you a massage. their hands dig into the muscles of your back and roam all over your body, melting you. you don't try to stop yourself from letting out little moans and sighs when it feels good. they drag their fingers between your legs, through the slick of your arousal, teasing.

your face buried between their thighs, your hands on their hips just above the hard part of their hipbones. their hands grabbing the sheets, head thrown back, cursing

You sit between their legs. their strong arms wrap around you, holding you close, their chest soft against your back. the heel of their hand grinds into your clit and their fingers fuck into you, pressing hard against the spot that makes you clutch their arm and moan with every stroke. you don't know if it would be worse if they stopped or kept going, but all you can do is take it. they speak softly, right next to your ear, telling you to take it like a good slut, cum on their fingers

in front of lots of people. they push you to your knees. you protest, no no please don't, but they're stronger than you and push you down, face to the ground and ass up, back arched uncomfortably, wet pink pussy on display. they fuck you, spank you, spread your ass, stuff your mouth with their fingers and choke you, anything they want, just to show they own you, and let your cunt drip against your will, shame and pain and god their fingers fill you up so good. they make you beg them for more, it's yours i'm yours please please hurt me stuff me let me cum on your fingers

you have a ..friend over. they're shy, hesitant to touch even when they know they're allowed to, even when they want to. your honey praises them for fucking you good, calls you both their pretty toys. your honey laces their hands into your hair and fucks your mouth. you moan against their pussy and they pull your hair, hold you down, tell you to whine like a good bitch on another person's cock, be a good doll for them and get your masters off

on your knees, hands cuffed behind you. their hand on your throat making you look at them, fucking your mouth with four fingers, making you gag, spit running down your face, jaw aching and lips stretched around their hand. they pull away rough and their hand is glistening, connected to your mouth by thin strands of spit. calling you a messy fucking slut, gripping your chin so it hurts, slapping you hard across the cheek. pain blossoms from the side of your face, everything's so wet it stings and you're helpless, sitting and taking what they give you. they press down on your tongue with their thumb, holding your mouth open, tell you to look up at them, and spit in your mouth

They tell you to stay still and let them take care of you but you're squirming and crying out as soon as they have one finger inside you, begging for more even as you try to pull away from the foreign feeling. They pull your hair, watch you moan and arch your back and try to fuck yourself on their hand, tell you you're so sensitive, so perfect

crying and shaking, held still with a vibe on your clit, holding onto their wrist trying to push them away, please please stop too much it hurts. they laugh, pinning your legs apart. aww, baby, don't you want to feel good? (you do, and you can't take it on your own, and they know)

Being grabbed, manhandled, bent over without instruction, like it’s not even worth telling you what to do when they could just do it themself, arrange you so easy for them to use


End file.
